


I can't love her

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe never thought she would fall for her best friend she always thought she was straight but one experience will change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrrgh phoebe yawned as she woke up   
Well I guess I should get up and get ready  
Phoebe rises from her bed kinda cheerful   
Cause she really liked school she was quite a  
Nerd the thing she hated about school was the   
Boys cause she was so shy around them she  
Could talk to girls fine..is that weird she thought  
But she also talked to other people fine too so  
I guess it's not to weird well no time to think  
I have to get ready as phoebe went to the bathroom a few minutes later she was out  
Of the shower


	2. Breakfast/brothers/confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first chapter was a little short so sorry but it'll get better

As phoebe browsed threw her collection of clothes she tried to hurry cause she was late enough as it is she found a pink tank with some leggings this should be good enough she said she threw down her towel and slipped on the outfit ok I guess I'm ready she told herself in the mirror phoebe speeded from her room to the kitchen sorry I'm late I slept in a little late   
Well you wasn't late enough max said teasing  
Phoebe egh jerk phoebe said slapping max head  
Guys no fighting at the table mom said   
So.. Phoebe there is a party tonight isn't there?   
Yeah wait how did you know Cherry's mom told me that cherry told her that you and her were going well I probably won't go   
Why not mom asked cause nobody likes me and I hate having to hide all my super hero powers and it's not like I'm going to dance with anyone or anything oh that's what this is about no dates  
Mom said no I like going with cherry to parties it's just I don't know   
Yeah mom she'd rather go with a girl to the party max laughed shut up you idiot phoebe yelled hey why don't you just come out and say it cherry is your girlfriend I mean you guys always hang out always go to parties and you guys also dance.. And if I recall the last time you danced with her it was a pretty close dance ok max that's enough mom said maybe max is right I mean I do think cherry is awesome even if she's kinda crazy I see more then a dizzy blond like most people think she is wait! What! Max is never right what am I saying! Phoebe thought to herself   
Honey you ok you look sick or something mom asked   
No I'm fine I have to go phoebe said as she stormed out


End file.
